Problem: Express $0.2826$ as a fraction.
$0.2826$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{2}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{2826}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $2826$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{2826}{10000}$